Nixyins
Nixyins are ancient beings that contain a power that runs on arcness. They originate from the goddess Planthoria, though they are made of essence like all living beings, their abilities are based on arcness. Appearance Nixyins have normal colored skin and lined mark(s on the side of their cheeks. They have goat horns and are put in a stand of obsidian. They have a star mark between Their eyebrows. Their main colours are orange, gold, silver, green, and dark blue. The whites of their eyes are black, and their pupils are white, and the iris is a dark green or blue. Abilities Nixyin Magic is a power that can rival the supremely of Sacred Magic, the type of magic used by gods and other sacred being such as Myei. Nixyin Magic itself can neutralize essence and stasis(which is literally what all other kinds of magic are made of), causing it to turn to arcness. The magic Nixyins use can be obtained by killing one. The abilities of Nixyin magic are: *'Green Fire' *'Explosion Manipulation/Inducement' *'Morph Hands Into Claws' *'Teleportation' *'Lava Manipulation' *'Forsight' History Unlike the other Myei, they were not sent to help the war between Oni and Dragons. Instead, they were kept in Ingloyai to serve their goddess Planthoria, and when Yin left, they were sent to capture him. They ended up staying in Ninjago, became material. Then proceeded to hide from the outside world. Discovering Facasonai While dealing with Emperor Yoroh, many Nixyin villages were raided, so the went deep underground, and built a huge fortress, the city of Facasonai. Many Nixyins went through the world and delivered prophecies, and helped those with great power, like Powerweilder, he helped many young Tundrian gifted understand their power, and help them master it, this was before they knew the to many gifted enchanted can make a person homicidal. After the Shinli massacre though, the Tundrians chased all Nixyins out of the Tundrian Queendom. Teaching Rohtah One day a young Elf, named Rohtah came to the gates of Facasonai, she met Fateseer, Fierceclaws, and Boltslinger, who taught her the stasis aspect to Elvish Magic, as well as the secret of arcness. Even after she left Facasonai they remained good friends with her. However, when Rohtah was killed, they had to close their gates once more. Meeting the Imperial Family Nixyins had always been a friend to the Imperial family of Morcaracalalando, though when they were all killed, they were shut away. But when the needed leverage over Medleonia, they came crawling back to them. The Nixyins made a convincing prophecy of some 'Green Ninja' who will defeat some 'Dark Lord', and the golden weapons will reveal their identity, they conveniently left out that only a master of energy will react to the golden weapons that way. Later the scroll was collected by Yuki Zingli and fell into the hands of young Wu. The Destruction of Facasonai & Genocide of the Nixyin Race One day they were having a feast of Planthoria, to their goddess. When a huge book went off and above were the planes and flags of the Medleonian Empire, and they fought back but the guns easily subdued them, however, Fierceclaws escaped and plots his revenge. The gates of Facasonai are now called the library of the dead, as the once beautiful stone library, is now crumbled and destroyed, along with the rest of their society, and some wonder if it even existed... Category:Races Category:Legends